Y los perros y los ciervos bailan pegados
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Una de la más humillantes memorias de nuestros merodeadores favoritos..


Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Mooney: Hola a todos… Soy Mooney.

Talula: Y yo Talula (asistente de esta sexy asociación)

Mooney: Y juntos hemos de contarles un pequeño secreto de Paddy y Prongs…

Talula: Uno de sus más oscuros secretos jamás revelados.

Mooney: Un momento negro en la historia de un Black…

Talula: ¿Irónico? Jaja… he aquí…

Juntos: ¡EL PEOR RECUERDO DE SIRIUS BLACK Y JAMES POTTER!

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. 

Era otro bonito y agotador día en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso del mundo… pero eso ya lo saben…

Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos, clara señal de que todos se encontraban en sus clases… excepto por dos muchachos que corrían desesperados. Llegaban tarde a pociones.

-¡Vamos, Paddy, más rápido!-le gritaba James Potter a su amigo que se quedaba atrás.

-¿Así te dice Evans en tus sueños?-le preguntó Sirius Black con voz jadeante, mientras intentaba seguir cerca de el.- ¡Más rápido, James! ¡Más rápido!-gimió con una burlona voz femenina.

-¡No!-James le frunció el ceño, pero luego apareció en su rostro una sonrisa desfachatada.-Me dice ¡Más duro, James, Más duro!-le siguió el juego, causando que Paddy soltara sonoras carcajadas, muy parecidas al ladrido de un perro.

Entraron de golpe a una silenciosa aula, Slughorn ni les dedicó una mirada, por lo que ellos, aliviados, se sentaron junto a Remus Lupin con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero Lunático los miró con disgusto.

-Llegan tarde.-les dijo con voz tajante.

Ellos solo rodaron los ojos.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos, Lunático.-dijeron los dos recién llegados a coro. (A veces daba miedo cuando hablaban juntos)

-Tiene que hacer filtro de los muertos…-les dijo, y les señaló una página en el libro.

Ambos suspiraron y comenzaron a hacerla.

-Oye, cornamenta, aquí dice que tiene que ser amarillenta, y la nuestra está púrpura…-comentó Sirius, veinte minutos después de haber entrado, leyendo con atención las indicaciones del libro y viendo dentro del caldero con rostro confundido.

James frunció el ceño.

-Pongámosle esto..-le hechó un polvo rojo dentro del caldero. Y la poción se puso de un furioso rojo.-bien, ahora está más parecido al amarillo…

-No sigue estando cerca del púrpura Prongs…-refutó Sirius.- el violeta se forma con rojo, el amarillo es un color primario…

James lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, señor yo-no-se-nada-muggle?-preguntó.

Su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Una chica muggle con la que salí una vez era artista y fingía escuchar lo que me explicaba de pintura para ligármela…-le contó.- ¿Sabias que si juntas todos los colores primarios siempre va a quedar blanco?

-Me sorprendes, Paddy… ahora se que de esos ligues ligeros se aprende mucho…-reconoció James con sus ojos brillantes.- Bien, como sabemos que esto no da para más, se la entregaremos así…-con un cucharón puso la poción en un tubo de ensayo y la tapó.- luego seguro aprobamos en los finales.-se encogió de hombros.

Y así, como estaba, toda roja, le dieron la muestra de la poción a Slughorn.

-Aquí, mi adorado Slughorny, está nuestra poción…-dijo Sirius batiendo las pestañas con gracia.

El profesor vió la muestra y en sus ojos apareció un brillo peligroso.

-Verán, señores, hoy llegaron con quince minutos de retraso a mi clase, he hicieron una poción que tendría que reposar media hora, en quince minutos…-los jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente y chocaron sus manos.-y por eso, les debo dar un castigo…

Los dos sonrieron con suficiencia.

-¿Limpiar sus trofeos sin magia?-atinó Sirius.

-¿Ayudar a los elfos en la cocina?-preguntó James.

Slughorn negó, sonreía como un niño travieso.

-Deben beber esta poción que hicieron…-les dijo con voz ligera y despreocupada.

El salón quedó en silesio, se escuchaba hasta el "cri, cri" de los grillos.

-Está usted bromeando ¿Verdad?-preguntó James aterrado.

El profesor negó otra vez.

-Vamos, háganlo… a menos…-fingió examinar sus uñas.- tengan… no se… ¿Miedo?-soltó con sorna.

James tomó la muestra, y Sirius con el cucharón sacó de la poción de su caldero.

-¡Hasta el fondo!-dijeron ambos y se bebieron casi todo en un sorbo.

-Bien, ahora vayan a almorzar tranquilos….-la sonrisa que les dedicó, no los tranquilizó para nada.

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula.

-¿No nos habrá envenenado?-preguntó Sirius aterrado.

Remus negó.

-No, yo conozco ese color... pero no recuerdo para que sirve… o como se llama...

Los dos muchachos temblaron.

-Yo digo que le digamos a Dumbledore…-sugirió James.

Sirius negó.

-Un castigo es un castigo…-reconoció.- aunque nuestras bellas vidas acaben con ello…-tragó en seco.

Remus, los seguió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor sin escucharlos, se carcomía el cerebro pensando en que demonio de poción habían tomado. De repente, cuando se hubieron sentado, se le prendió el foco…

Pero ya era muy tarde… Sirius se paró y miró a James con ardor.

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar…_

_Es como estar bailando solos._

_Tu bailando en tu volcán, _

_Y a dos metros de ti, bailando yo en el polo._

Era demasiado gracioso ver a Sirius cantarle con tanto candor a James, pero aún nadie reía, estaban todos aturdidos. Y fue peor cuando James se paró en el asiento y cantó para Sirius.

_Probemos una sola vez. _

_Bailar pegados, como fuego._

_Abrazados al compás, sin separar_

_Jamás, tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

Luego, caminaron con caras de terror al frente de todas las mesas y justo en las narices de los profesores, siguieron su cántico.

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_Igual que baila el mar, con los delfines…._

_Corazón con corazón, en un solo salón,_

_dos bailarines._

_Abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos, _

_sintiéndonos la piel… _

_Nuestra balada va a sonar, vamos a probar, _

_robar el arte de bailar… _

_Bailar pegados es bailar…. _

_Bailar pegados es bailar…_

Ambos bailaban juntos, abrazados al compás de una canción que sonaba misteriosamente en todo el gran salón, que acompañaba a las desafinadas notas que provenían de las gargantas del par de amigos.

Los profesores contemplaban la situación con sinero asombro, solo Slughorn y Dumbledore reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras James y Sirius seguían bailando con gracia, acariciándose y bailando pegados.

_Bailar pegados es bailar, _

_Igual que baila el mar, con los delfines…._

_Corazón con corazón, en un solo salón,_

_dos bailarines._

_Abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos, _

_sintiéndonos la piel… _

_Nuestra balada va a sonar, vamos a probar, _

_robar el arte de bailar… _

_Bailar pegados es bailar…. _

_Bailar pegados es bailar…_

Cuando terminó la canción, es salón quedó quieto y el silencio, se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca y a Hagrid cantando desde el baño de cabaña.

Hsta que Sirius y James se separaron como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa.

-¡WAKALA!-gritaron saltando hacia atrás, mirándose con asco.

Y así, toda la escuela estallaba en carcajadas, y nuestros amigos juraban enterrar este recuerdo en o más profundo de su mente…. Hasta ahora…

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mooney: ¿Y? ¿Gustó o no gustó?

Talula: Nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo…

Mooney. La canción es "Bailar pegados" de Sergio Dalma.

Talula: (con voz de promotora) el recuerdo es del pensadero de James Potter…

Mooney: Auspicia, " Sortilegios Weasley"

Talula: presenta " Padfoot, Prongs & Mooney Co."

Mooney: Y le dedicamos este oneshot a Saeta, quien se ha convertido en nuestra heroína…

Talula: Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor…

Mooney. Sobretodo por develar ese otro secreto de James… (el de las vacunas)

Talula: y no está demás agradecerles también a los que leyeron "Y en la biblioteca"

Mooney: Prometemos pensar bien lo de convertirla en una larga historia…

Talula: Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews…

Mooney: Y ya nos vamos, adiós, y mucha magia para todos!


End file.
